Coup de foudre
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: One shot : Quand la rousse est énervée et que le Marimo est grillé ... c'est au cuistot de déguster ! Pas de Lemon  oooooh...  mais yaoi quand même. Zoro OCC mais c'est fait EXPRÈS !


Titre : Coup de Foudre (au sens littéral du terme)

Rated : eeuuuh T

Disclaimer : Persos à Eichiiro Oda (je vous salue, Ô Maître Oda)

Zoro est un peu beaucoup OOC mais c'est fait EXPRES !  
Yaoi Zosan plus que sous-entendu.

Je tiens à prévenir que, comme ma précédente fiction, c'est plus un délire qu'une oeuvre littéraire ! Enjoy !

Je remercie Tsùù pour la conversation particulièrement constructive qui m'a carrément inspiré pour toutes les hypothèses et diagnostics ... VOI VOI VOOOOOIIIII xD

* * *

Une journée banale sur le navire des Mugiwaras, et comme toute journée banale qui se respecte, elle est ponctuée d'évènements pas banals. Observons aujourd'hui ce petit attroupement autour d'un bretteur inanimé...

« Sans vouloir paraphraser la narratrice, c'est pas banal de voir Zoro dans les pommes … qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu sais Usopp, de la part d'un mec qui a une pelouse à la place du cuir chevelu, je m'attends à tout …

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être inquiet Sanji !

- Mais je suis inquiet ! Je m'inquiète pour la pauvre victime qui va devoir enlever le corps … »

Usopp n'eut pas eu le temps (ni le courage) d'argumenter car notre médecin de bord préféré fit son entrée en scène. Il faut savoir que Chopper est un petit renne vraiment mignon mais aussi vraiment naïf.

« HYAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ZORO EST BLESSE ! ZORO EST MORT ? VITE UN MEDECIN !  
- Yohoho ! Excuse moi de t'interrompre Chopper-san, mais il me semble que c'est toi le médecin ici...

- Euuuh … ah oui c'est vrai ! »

On a tous besoin d'un squelette vivant mélomane pour nous aider à reprendre nos esprits.

« Calme toi Chopper, Tête d'algue est seulement dans les vapes.

- Il est en manque de viande …

- Si c'est pour sortir des débilités de ce genre, tu n'étais pas obligé d'intervenir dans la fiction, Luffy …

- Mais euuuuh Sanjiiiii ! … … … j'ai faim. »

Soupir du côté du cuisinier, tandis que les autres pirates tentent de résoudre l'énigme...

« Serait il ivre mort ?

- C'est peu probable Brook, j'ai jamais vu Marimo affecté par l'alcool. Je pense plutôt que son cerveau s'est rendu compte qu'il était un crétin fini et qu'il a préféré mettre fin à ses jours …

- T'es pas sympa Sanji !

- YO ! LES MUGIWARAS ! Il s'passe quoi ? »

Oooooh ! Franky, le mec en slip ! Rapide bilan de la situation...

« Je vois ! Donc vous savez pas pourquoi il est dans cet état !

- Non. (tous en choeur !)

- J'opterai pour la drogue ! J'ai essayé le LSD une fois, ça déchire ! C'est SUPEEEEER ! »

Ce n'est pas évident de décrire avec des mots l'expression idiote affichée sur tous les visages, littéralement ahuris, autant par la nouvelle qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, que par la pose ridicule de Franky. (les habitués peuvent facilement visualiser, les autres … je vous laisse imaginer !)

« Je suis pas sur que ce soit son style … quoique ... avec son sens de l'orientation foireux, il a très bien pu se retrouver dans une ruelle sombre avec plein de dealers …

- Je l'ai déjà dit et je vais me répéter … t'es pas gentil Sanji.

- Ta gueule Usopp.

- ET SI JAMAIS IL ETAIT TOMBÉ SUR MES FLACONS DE MORPHINE ? IL A PU FAIRE UNE OVERDOSE !

- T'as déjà vu Marimo à l'infirmerie ? Il faudrait qu'il se coupe une jambe pour songer à l'éventualité d'aller dans l'infirmerie où il pourrait peut être utiliser du mercurochrome...

- Je suis persuadé qu'il a fait une rencontre avec des martiens qui lui on fait plein d'expériences douteuses ! J'ai moi même rencontré ces individus, mais ils n'ont rien tenté car ma réputation a fait le tour de la galaxie ! Je suis le capitaine Usopp-sama, l'invincible !

- C'EST VRAI ? »

Décidément, ce renne est vraiment trop crédule … mais on lui pardonne il est meugnon tout plein. Notre cher ami Brook décide alors de ramener la conversation sur une voie plus raisonnable.

« Il s'est peut être simplement cogné la tête ?

- Et ça a bousculé ses trois petits neurones ? Pauvre marimo.

- Sanji, t'es pas …

- C'EST BON J'AI COMPRIS, BORDEL !

- En réalité … »

Robin arrive ! Batman ne doit pas être très loin ! … Elle était pourrie cette vanne, mais vraiment pourrie ! (mais j'aime ça !) Brefons. Dans l'univers de One Piece, être une fille signifie avoir de gros seins mais aussi un cerveau en bon état.

« Si Zoro-san est comme ça, c'est tout simplement parce que Nami l'a foudroyé.

- HEIN ? Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

- Nami-swan a surement une bonne raison ! Et même si elle n'en a pas, ce n'est pas elle qu'il faut blamer !

- Elle en a une, Cook-san. Zoro a accidentellement déraciné un oranger pendant un échauffement périlleux et ne me demandez pas comment il a fait... »

Dans un silence de deuil, l'équipage regarda le pauvre épéiste qui avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, toucher au précieux trésor de Nami. Pendant qu'ils s'exaspéraient sur la maladresse du comateux, celui ci remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Il regarda autour de lui, fit un blocage sur Sanji et marmonna :

« … Sanji ... »

Stupeur générale ! Pour qu'il appelle le blond par son prénom, Nami a du forcer sur le voltage ! Zoro se redressa brusquement, agrippa le cuistot par les épaules et lui fit un gros câlin en s'exclamant :

« SANJIIIII ! Je t'aime tu sais ! »

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … mise à feu. Le marimo s'envola avant de s'écraser lourdement contre le mat du Sunny Go. Sur la piste de décollage, un certain blondinet devenu rouge pivoine hurlait sa … colère ? devant un équipage scotché par une scène d'une grande rareté.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE D'ALGUES DEFRAICHIE ? SI TU VEUX MOURIR JE T'ARRANGE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Visiblement frustré, Sanji s'éloigna à grandes enjambées en marmonnant :

« Ramenez vos miches, c'est l'heure de manger.

- Et … et lui ?

- QU'IL CREVE ! »

L'équipage, rejoint par Nami qui fut rapidement briefée sur la situation, entamaient le repas dans une ambiance relativement tendue quand Zoro, tout sourire, fit son apparition. Il se glissa discrètement vers le cuisinier occupé à servir, l'enlaça par derrière et s'exclama sans aucune gêne :

« Sanji ! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour ! »

En moins d'une demi-seconde, le visage de Sanji prit la même teinte que l'écrevisse qui était sur la table. Pour changer, les mugiwaras étaient tous sidérés, sauf Luffy bien sur, qui profitait du malaise pour piller les assiettes de ses nakamas. Fidèle à son caractère d'impulsif, Sanji envoya le marimo s'encastrer dans le mur de la cuisine, suivi de près par Franky qui avait fondu en larme en voyant son mur adoré dans cet état, suivi ensuite par Luffy qui demandait ce que signifiait « faire l'amour ».

Le repas se termina dans un calme relatif tandis que notre cuistot en chef passait ses nerfs sur la vaisselle. C'est alors que Zoro revint à la charge. Il se colla contre le dos de son « amoureux » et lui attrapa les mains.

« Laisse moi faire, chéri. »

Inutile de préciser que chez les Love-Cook, le rouge est à la mode.

« euh … hem... je … Si tu y tiens.

- En échange, j'exige un … BISOOOUUUUU ! »

C'était trop beau. Zoro encaissa fièrement un coup de semelle sur le sommet du crâne.

« MAIS C'EST QU'IL ME LES BRISE LE MARIMO ! J'TE PREVIENS, SI TU T'APPROCHES ENCORE DE MOI, JE TE CASTRE ! Pas envie de me faire violer non plus ... »

La vaisselle et le bretteur achevés, notre aimable cuistot-d'amour-que-j'aime-fort (délire personnel, veuillez m'excuser) sortit promptement de la cuisine afin d'entamer sa séance de drague quotidienne. Séance qui ne plut pas à tout le monde si l'on en croit la tentative de meurtre de Zoro envers les Mellorines. Tentative qui se solda par l'assassinat de l'assassin lui même. Enfin presque. Il est costaud Zoro quand même. Bah oui. Il a survécu, suffisament longtemps pour faire une autre conneri... bêtise, puis une autre, puis une autre … Sanji en ayant sérieusement marre de cet harceleur sexuel (qui le suis partout jusque dans la douche), il supplia sa Nami-swan de le foudroyé une nouvelle fois, en espérant que notre bon vieux Zoro fasse son retour parmi nous (amen ! … pardon huhuhu). Chopper tenta vainement de le raisonner, expliquant que ça pourrait devenir pire, et que l'épéiste risquait de garder des séquelles, mais il se tut en croisant le regard furieux du Love-Cook. La rouquine approuva vivement l'idée de Sanji (la sadique !) et foudroya l'inconscient Marimo férocement accroché au pantalon du blondinet.

La boucle est bouclée. Cette journée banale se termina par un autre coma du bretteur.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Sanji se reposait, tranquillement installé sur la poupe du Sunny Go. Le soleil déclinait quand Zoro se joint à lui. Après quelques instants de silence …

« On m'a raconté ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

- Ah ? T'es au courant des 43 tentatives de viol sur ma propre personne ?

- Hem … je suis désolé.

- C'est pas ça le problème, c'est plutôt le fait que t'as failli nous griller.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on se cache...

- Parce que.

- De toute façon, je pense qu'ils sont presque tous au courant.

- Avec le cirque que tu nous as fait … j'imagine bien qu'ils se posent des questions.

- Ouais mais quand même … Nami riait comme une tarée et Robin me regardait comme si j'avais annoncé notre mariage.

- ...

- Pour le mariage, je sais pas encore, mais si tu veux, je peux t'offrir une nuit de noces pour me pardonner.

- C'est une offre que je ne peux pas refuser … »

C'est ainsi que, bercés par la douce fraicheur du crépuscule, nos deux amants s'abandonnèrent à la passion et au désir.

…

…

…

…

…

…

« SAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIII ! CA VEUT DIRE QUOI "FAIRE L'AMOUR" ? »

Fin


End file.
